


Dirty Little Secret

by cyanidepurified



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Frerard, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Throat Fucking, argument, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:58:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanidepurified/pseuds/cyanidepurified
Summary: Frank's pissed at Gerard. Much porn, very little plot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know the titles shit but I couldn't think of anything else. Pro Rev era, much porn, very little plot. enjoy xo

Frank fumed as he shrugged off the ridiculously huge backpack he always carried, throwing it onto the bed and releasing a low growl from his throat as he sat beside it, raking his fingers through his hair and digging his nails into the back of his scalp. He chewed down on his bottom lip, so hard he nearly drew blood and shook his head, almost in disbelief.  
Frank was fucking _angry_. A mixture of angry, pissed off and fucking turned on. All day, all goddamn day Gerard had been taunting him, teasing him with little sideways glances, hidden touched and whispers in passing, getting Frank all hot and bothered and ready to fucking... _fuck_.

Frank has always been known as the more energetic of the band, and he really didn't know where it came from, he just was filled with so much adrenaline and fucking power when he was on stage, he felt invincible, and indestructible, he could do anything on that stage and nobody could stop him. However, he couldn't ignore the fact that he was unbelievably horny, and was really pleased to have his guitar covering his secret. No matter how much he'd tried to push it to the back of his mind, ignore the raging fucking hard on protruding his jeans, he couldn't. It was throbbing so bad, and every so often he would move in a way to cause friction and it felt _so fucking good_. Frank just _knew_ he had to have some fun with Gerard tonight, he just fucking _had_  to. 

He'd been doing this every night, taunting Gerard whilst they were onstage, rubbing his face against him whilst he sang, wrapping himself around his legs and blatantly fucking dry humping him, all the while Gerard never missed a word and Frank never missed a chord.

It was insane, it was intense and it turned Frank on so much that he could tease Gerard like this. It made him feel so powerful, in control of things, when he was usually so helpless. He loves Gerard, adores him, worships the ground that he walks on, but Gerard had told him in no uncertain terms that their relationship was to be kept secret. Gerard wasn't ready to come out, to the fans at least. Important people know, family, friends, the band obviously, but Gerard wasn't prepared to deal with the backlash from fans if they found out the truth. The fans were already onto them, they had their suspicions, and rightly so because sometimes they didn't even try to hide it. Frank really didn't give a shit who did or didn't know. He was completely and utterly besotted with Gerard, and has been for the past year since they finally became an official couple, after months of backstage quickies and awkward conversations.

All Frank wanted to do was to be able to take Gerard out on dates, to the movies or something, _anything_ , but Gerard never let him. He always declined when Frank offered, too frightened that they would be seen and exploited. It angered Frank so much, and made him feel so fucking worthless that his boyfriend was, seemingly, too ashamed to be seen in public with him. Gerard would always insist that this wasn’t the case, but that’s how it felt, and it _really_  fucking hurt.

Frank couldn’t stand this. Tonight, everything was going fine, and of course he was teasing the fuck out of Gerard, like he always fucking did, and Gerard just pushed him. Pushed him so hard he landed flat on his ass, and his face flushed and burned as he felt embarrassment swallow him whole.  
Of course, Frank just got back up and continued to play his parts as if nothing had happened, shrugging Gerard off when he came over and began rubbing against Frank, pining for affection and attention. Fuck that! How can he shove me so hard and then come over all needy and clingy like nothing ever happened?! Frank thought, balling his fists and pulling his own hair in frustration. His thoughts were completely cut of when his room door swung open, nearly coming off its fucking hinges as Gerard waltzes in like he fucking owns the place, barely even making it through the door before he started rambling what seemed to be a pre-prepared speech.

 

“Frank, please don’t get shitty with me over what happened earlier, it’s just…you know I’m not ready for people to find out yet! You know that and you just kept winding me up and I just snapped…I didn’t mean to hurt you and I know that I did, I’m so sorry…It just got too much and I couldn’t handle it…” Gerard’s voice got quieter towards the end before he eventually stopped. He wasn’t even facing Frank, he was on the other side of the room, leaning against the table that held a mini fridge and was staring at himself in the mirror. Frank kept his eyes to the floor, he didn’t even want to talk to Gerard right now and he was mad that he’d just walked in here completely unannounced.

Gerard let out a sigh, his breath was shaking and so were his hands as he leaned against the counter. He felt like breaking down in hysteric sobs. He hated this, he hated hiding his relationship and fearing the people around him, he hated that this makes Frank so angry, but he’s just _so_ scared of what will happen if they make it public…the fear twisting in his stomach, and it feels like he’s being suffocated. He wants nothing more than to be able to go out on dates with Frank, hand in hand, but just the thought of the social media backlash made him feel so anxious he was nearly sick.

“That’s bullshit, Gerard. You’re ashamed. You’re embarrassed that we’re together. Just fuckin’ admit it.” Frank shook his head as he felt tears well in his eyes, he hated showing emotion but he just couldn’t help it. He was so beaten down by this, it had reduced him to this and he _hated_  it.

“Don’t start fuckin’ crying, Jesus Christ. I just wanted to talk, not listen t-…”

Gerard was cut off when he felt hands grab his arms and spin him around, so his back was against the counter and he is now face to face with Frank, who’s hair was a total mess and his face was bright red. 

“Y’know what Gerard? I’m allowed to fucking cry if I want. I’m _sick_  of this. I’m sick of being hidden away like your dirty fucking secret! I feel like you’re _ashamed_  that you’re with me, I feel like a fucking _embarrassment_  to you. Do you have any idea how that feels? That my own _boyfriend_  is _ashamed_  of me. It fucking _hurts_. So, don’t fucking tell me I can’t cry.” He spat angrily, shoving his inked hand against the older man’s chest and shoving him, moving back and turning around, he really didn’t want to cry but he could feel it coming and he simply didn’t have the strength to stop it.

“Frank, stop it! I’m gonna tell people eventually…” Gerard spoke after a few minutes of stone cold silence, he’d never seen Frank this angry and to be honest, it intimidated him a little.

“You’ve been saying that for a year! A whole fucking year I’ve lied to people, and tried to pretend that nothing is happening and I can’t fucking do it anymore. You…you fucking dick! Do you have any idea how hard this has been for me? I wanna fucking show you off, scream from the rooftops how much I fucking adore you and I…can’t…” Frank’s voice trailed off as he looked down at the floor, shaking his head as he gave up trying to hold the tears back and they rolled down his cheeks. 

Gerard reached forward and took Frank’s face in his hands, wiping Frank’s tears away with his thumb and watching his lovers face, he hated this too, he really did, but he was just too scared. He moved forward, trying to lift Frank’s face slightly so he could kiss him, but his actions were met with a violent shove from the younger man and he gasped slightly as his back slammed against the wall behind him. He let out a sigh, admitting defeat and shaking his head. 

“Fine, if you wanna be like that, fine. I wanna try and make it up to you but…obviously, you’re not interested, so I’ll leave you alone.” -

He passed Frank and made his way to the door, but Frank had different ideas, he knew how Gerard could make it up to him. He spun around on the balls of his feet, reaching forward and grabbing fistful of Gerard’s hair, yanking him back against his own body. He leaned up, damn near fucking _growling_  into Gerard’s ear, “You wanna make it up to me, huh?” 

Gerard was panting slightly, clenching his fists, he was a little frightened by Frank’s actions but went along with it none the less. He nodded slightly, letting out a whimper as Frank gripped harder on his hair, forcing his head further back. “Just…tell me what I can do…I’ll do anything.” He spoke, his voice shaking a little.

Frank smirked to himself, letting go of Gerard’s hair but instead taking a grip on his wrist and spinning him around, so they were face to face, and their faces were _so_  fucking close. Frank’s breathing was heavy, and he looked up at Gerard with eyes filled with lust, and want, and fucking _passion_. 

“Get on your fucking knees.” Frank growled, and Gerard complied without hesitation, falling to his knees with a painful sounding thud, but he didn’t even feel pain, he was too excited for what he _knew_  was about to happen. It had been a few days since they’d had any privacy, and they were both so fucking ready for this. Frank wasted no time and unbuttoned his jeans, pushing them down to his knees and grabbing his cock in his hand. He was _so_  fucking hard and already leaking pre-cum, and he let out a soft moan as he moved his fist up and down slowly. He looked down at Gerard, who was looking back up at him with need in his eyes and he was biting on his lip, he was so desperate to have Frank in his mouth, he had missed it so, so much. 

Gerard knelt on his knees with his mouth hung open, desperate and hungry for Frank’s cock, and Frank simply reveled in the moment as he looked down at his lover so _needy_. Fuck it, Gerard thought, he didn’t wanna wait anymore, and he moved forward, taking Frank’s cock in his mouth and letting out a moan. Frank let himself go, raking his fingers through Gerard’s hair and keeping his hands at the back of the older man’s head. Gerard’s mouth was so fucking warm and wet, it felt like heaven to Frank and he couldn’t stop the moans that escaped him as he slowly began moving his hips, digging his nails into the back of Gerard’s scalp when he felt him protest slightly. This is how Gerard can make it up to Frank, by sitting back and getting throat fucked. 

Frank slowly began picking up his pace, and Gerard started getting used to it too as he stopped trying to fight and simply held his hands at the back of Frank’s thighs, hallowing his cheeks and moaning like a fucking _whore_  against Frank’s dick, sending vibrations through the younger man and it felt _so_  fucking good. Frank was so close already and he had barely even started, but it had been a couple of days and he _needed_  to cum so desperately. Frank balled his fists at the back of Gerard’s head, and started thrusting even harder, letting out desperate whines as his climax bubbled deep inside him and started crawling ever closer. Gerard used his tongue too, running it over Frank’s sensitive head every time he moved back, tears were forming in his eyes from the violent assault to his throat and gag reflex but he didn’t care, he really fucking _loved_  it.

Frank released the grip he had on the back of Gerard’s head, laying his palms flat against Gerard’s hair as he orgasm spread through his whole body, warming him as he spilled his load down Gerard’s throat, he moaned and whimpered as his body relaxed and he felt his legs begin to shake. Fuck, he hadn’t cum that hard for a _long_ time.

Gerard swallowed every drop, sliding his tongue over Frank’s head and moaning low in throat, he had missed the taste of Frank so much and he was wondering why they hadn’t done this sooner. He moved back slightly, allowing Frank’s cock to fall out of his mouth. He looked up, his eyes hazy and lips swollen and pink. Frank’s head was hanging back as he came down from his orgasm and he was panting heavily, his hands had left Gerard’s hair and he started pulling his jeans back up and composing himself.

Gerard stood up slowly, smiling as he held Frank’s face and began to kiss him. It was slow, and loving, and Frank melted into it as soon as their lips met and he held Gerard by his hips. They broke their kiss and Frank rested his head on Gerard’s shoulder, still panting and feeling a little dizzy and drunk. Gerard began stroking Frank’s hair, and he held the man close to his body.

“Feel better?” Gerard giggled, kissing Frank’s neck and smiling to himself when he felt the younger man shiver beneath his lips.

“Mmm…yeah, I really needed that.”


End file.
